Amor no Coração de Gelo 2
by Layla Lima
Summary: Uma possível continuação da One-Shot "Amor no coração de gelo".Após a derrota de Naraku, Sesshoumaru deixou Rin aos cuidados de Kagome e Kaede.Porém, quando ela completou seus 15 anos, Sesshoumaru não a visitou mais...E Rin começou a temer pelo pior...
1. Saudade

Após a derrota tão aguardada de Naraku, Sesshoumaru decidiu que o melhor para Rin seria ter convívio com seres humanos como ela, assim poderia se reintegrar na sociedade feudal e se manter protegida dos perigos que sempre correria ao lado dele e então, a deixou aos cuidados de Kaede e de sua nova cunhada, Kagome.

Rin, que havia juntamente com Kagome, recebido treinamento para se tornar sacerdotisa, era agora uma sacerdotisa quase tão poderosa quanto Kagome.

Mas, algo que Kagome tinha e ela, talvez, nunca mais teria a chance de ter era o desde pequena sempre fora apaixonada por Sesshoumaru, mas por ser pequena, acreditavam que era só um afeto que ela tinha por ele ter salvado sua vida várias vezes.

Entretanto, os anos se passaram e Rin cresceu e ainda amava Sesshoumaru do mesmo modo, só que com muito mais intensidade que antes, mas ele sempre se mantinha distante dela e a visitava só às vezes, para verificar se ela estava bem e lhe deixar presentes, a maioria deles eram kimonos enfeitados e coloridos cada vez maiores à medida que a garota crescia.

Porém, quando ela completou seus 15 anos, Sesshoumaru não a visitou mais...E Rin começou a temer pelo pior...

Era uma noite estrelada e tranquila como todas as noites feudais, depois da derrota de Naraku, Rin estava pensativa, sentada no telhado da casa de Kaede olhando as estrelas.

- Inuyasha...Olhe para ela. – Sussurrou Kagome, que estava na porta de sua casa olhando para ficou ao lado de Kagome e começou a observar Rin também.

- Que houve? – Inuyasha respondeu não entendendo o porque de toda a preocupação de Kagome.

- Rin está pensativa desde que fez 15 anos...E seu irmão não veio visitá-la mais... – Disse Kagome pensativa e preocupada com Rin. – Acho que ela tá assim, porque sente falta do Sesshoumaru.

- E o que quer que eu faça, amor? – Disse Inuyasha olhando para Kagome e ela se virou para ele e o encarou nos olhos. – Vá buscá-lo?

- Boa ideia! – Ela exclamou.

- De jeito nenhum!Ficou louca?Se meu irmão não quer mais visitar a Rin e ter alguma coisa com ela, é porque ele não quer tá muito velho pra eu ter que ainda ir manda ele faze as coisas. – Disse Inuyasha furioso.

- Mas, amor...Só assim a Rin vai poder ficar feliz de novo... – Kagome disse olhando para Inuyasha nos olhos com cara de pidona. – E se ela ficar feliz, eu também fico.

- Nada de "mas".Não vou buscar Sesshoumaru e ponto FINAL. – Disse Inuyasha ainda bravo e se virou de costas para Kagome com os braços cruzados e murmurou um "humpf".

- Por favorzinho, meu amor. – Sussurrou Kagome, abraçou Inuyasha pela cintura e beijou seu pescoço, logo ele deixou de ficar bravo se arrepiou e corou.

- O que está tentando fazer, mulher? – Ele disse surpreso, agora de frente para Kagome, a segurando pela cintura e ela o envolveu pelo pescoço.

- Garantindo que meu desejo será cumprido. – Dito isso, ela o beijou ternamente nos lábios, o olhou maliciosa e entrou na casa, deixando um Inuyasha perplexo e corado do lado de fora e logo ele entrou com pressa na casa.

* * *

Me veio uma inspiração, sonhei com a fic toda hoje de noite, mas eu já estava com a ideia de escrevê-la e agora tive um "empurrãozinho" e já sei como. *-*

Dedico essa fic a todos (as) que leram a One-Shot "Amor no Coração de Gelo" e a todos que também não leram. =D

Espero muitas reviews para me animar a escrever mais depressa! o/

Um grande beijo,

Haylay


	2. Leal Servo

No dia seguinte, Kagome e Inuyasha estavam na floresta colhendo ervas para se prepararem pra viagem que teriam que fazer para encontrar Sesshoumaru.

- Estou sentindo um cheiro familiar e não é muito bom. – Disse Inuyasha pegando Kagome no colo e correndo na direção do cheiro.

Chegaram até a vila de Kaede e se depararam com Jaken, que havia acabado de chegar desacompanhado.

- Jaken! – Exclamou Kagome e o pequeno Youkai parou de caminhar para dentro da vila e se virou para olhar. – Porque está sozinho?

- Onde está Sesshoumaru-sama? – Gritou Rin correndo na direção do pequeno Youkai.

- Sesssshoumaru-ssssama me mandou vir até aqui, para me certificar de que Rin estivessssse bem e partiu. – Disse Jaken começando a chorar cachoeiras. – Sessssshoumaru-ssssama nos deixou! – Disse chorando mais ainda.

- Entendo... – Disse Rin abaixando a cabeça com uma sombra tampando seus olhos e se virou de costas e foi embora correndo.

- Rin!Volta!Não vai...Rin! – Gritou Kagome, mas ela se foi correndo floresta adentro, sabe se lá para onde. – Inuyasha!Vá atrás dela, agora!

- Kagome...Deixe a garota, ela já uma sacerdotisa poderosa, sabe se defender. – Disse Inuyasha abraçando Kagome que ainda estava preocupada olhando para a direção, onde Rin sumiu.

- Você disssse sssacerdotisa? – Disse Jaken perplexo olhando para os dois com seus olhos grandes, maiores que o normal.(N/A: O.O)

- Sim. – Disse Inuyasha. – Ela treinou junto de Kagome e se tornou uma sacerdotisa.

- Masssss, não é possssível!Quando Sesssshoumaru-sssama descobrir vai ficar ssurpreso tambéé orgulhoso, eu diria. – Disse Jaken pensativo segurando seu cajado de duas cabeças.

- Sesshoumaru orgulhoso e surpreso?Isso é mito hein. – Disse Kagome rindo.

- É verdade, o Ssssenhor Sesssshoumaru não demonsssstra muito o que , eu sei que no fundo ele sssentirá isso. – Disse Jaken olhando para onde Rin havia sumido. - Humm...Sesssshoumaru-sssama também anda meio esstranho e o havia visto dessssa á que tem algo haver com Rin? – Disse pensativo.

- Achamos que sim... – Disse Kagome.

- Será que Sesshoumaru é capaz de amar? – Disse Inuyasha perplexo e soltando um de seus "feh".

- Claro que sim, Inuyasha!Acho que por traz de toda a frieza do Sesshoumaru, há um coração...Porque se não houvesse, ele não teria cuidado e salvado Rin tantas vezes. – Disse Kagome pensativa.

- Verdade... – Concordaram com a cabeça (Inuyasha e Jaken).

- Eu lembro de quando Rin morreu pela segunda vez e não podia ser salva pela -sssama ficou perplexo, mas sua mãe teve a bondade de salvá que seja por isso que Sesssshoumaru-sssama deixou Rin aqui e talvez, para protegê-la parou de visitá-la e me enviou para assegurar que ela ficaria a salvo. – Disse Jaken pensativo.

- Talvez, os dois estejam sofrendo com a decisão de Sesshoumaru. – Disse Kaede chegando de surpresa e todos concordaram e ficaram pensativos.

Enquanto isso, Rin corria pela floresta em direção a um rio, mas não era qualquer rio, era o lago onde Sesshoumaru costumava esperar por ela...Foi lá que ele disse o "último adeus" e foi embora, deixando-a.

_Flashback ON_

Numa noite estrelada de lua cheia e muitas brisas, Sesshoumaru resolveu mostrar um lugar para Rin.

- Venha, Rin.Não olhe. – Disse Sesshoumaru com a mão tapando os olhos dela.

- Mas, você não quer me mostrar?Pra ver eu preciso olhar... – Disse Rin indignada.

- Quando chegarmos, você olha. – Ele disse sempre com a mesma frieza, que ela tanto adorava.

Chegaram a um lugar, onde havia um rio de águas cristalinas e uma pequena cachoeira.A água estava refletindo o céu, as estrelas e a Lua, estava azul escura com pequenos pontos brilhantes e um reflexo dos raios da lua entravam entre as copas das áém disso, vagalumes dançavam ao redor do rio, tornando o lugar mais lindo ainda.

- Agora, pode olhar. – Ele disse tirando a mão dos olhos dela.

Rin ficou maravilhada com a beleza do lugar (N/A: *-*) e então, quando recuperou a voz disse:

- É maravilhoso!Sesshoumaru-sama nunca havia me mostrado nenhum lugar assim antes...Tem algum propósito? – Ela disse o encarando, esperta como era, sabia que havia algum motivo para aquilo, só não sabia qual.

Sesshoumaru a encarou nos olhos e se aproximou dela e a abraçou.

- Rin... – Sesshoumaru sentia o calor que ela emanava e que o envolvia, se sentia bem perto dela, mas tinha de fazer isso, para o bem levantou o rosto dela e beijou o canto de seus lábios e disse. – Eu te se esqueça disso.

Rin corou violentamente, enquanto o Youkai se afastava.

- Eu também te amo, Sesshoumaru. – Ela disse e então, os lábios dele se repuxaram um pouco para o lado, seu costumeiro "sorriso", que poucas vezes ele dava e partiu.

_Flashback OFF_

- Você disse que me amava... – Disse Rin furiosa pegando uma pedra e jogando longe. – Mas, era MENTIRA!Se me amasse, não teria me deixado... – Ela gritava furiosa e chorava, então caiu de joelhos e segurou o rosto nas mãos. – O que eu fiz, Sesshoumaru-sama?– Ela sussurrou chorando e soluçando.

- Uma menina tão linda e tão triste...Ah...Não é uma menina comum...É uma sacerdotisa... – Disse uma voz masculina e sensual.

- Quem está aí? – Disse Rin se recompondo e encarando a direção da voz.

* * *

Quem será hein? asuhauhusashuashu Vou deixar vocês na vontade XD Já estou escrevendo o cap 3, mas não sei se vai dar pra postar amanhã.

Mas, essa semana ainda ele sai, calma gente!Não fiquem tristes, não vou desapontar vocês! =D

Agradeço a todas que me mandaram reviews e espero que continuem gostando da fic =3

Reviews?Só clicar ali embaixo no botãozinho e me fazer feliz *-*

Beijos, Haylay


	3. Visitante Inesperado

O dono da voz apareceu, era um jovem de uns 25 anos, cabelos longos e negros e olhos azuis escuros (N/A: Pensem no Shiryu, o cavaleiro do dragão de Os Cavaleiros de Zodí inspirei nele *-*) e um kimono preto com um dragão dourado estampado na parte detrás com olhos vermelhos e uma faixa vermelha amarrada na cintura com uma espada na bainha da faixa.

- Eu... – Ele disse sorrindo e Rin ficou desconcertada com tamanha beleza que aquele homem possuía. – Me chamo Haiki, sou treinado em artes marciais para exterminar youkais.

- Me chamo Rin.O que veio fazer por aqui? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

- Estou indo para o norte, terminar meu treinamento de exterminador. – Ele disse calmo encarando Rin. – E o que uma sacerdotisa tão bonita, faz aqui sozinha chorando?

Rin teve vontade de dizer "Não é da sua conta!", mas não quis ser mal educada.

- Longa história...Bom, já que você está indo para o norte, vai precisar de um lugar pra ficar, certo? – Ela perguntou andando em direção a vila sendo seguido por ele.

- Sim. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- A vila onde eu moro é bem próxima daqui.

Chegando lá...

- Quem é esse aí, Rin? – Perguntou Sango ao ver Haiki com Rin.

Todos se aproximaram do visitante inesperado e este começou a falar.

- Me chamo Haiki, sou um exterminador de youkais e preciso de um lugar para ficar por um tempo. – Ele disse e sorriu, todas as mulheres ao redor ficavam estupefatas com tamanha beleza e coradas por sua voz melodiosa e sensual.

- Nossa...A Rin só arruma partidão! – Disse Sango cutucando Kagome e cochichando com ela.

- Nós ouvimos tá? – Disseram Miroku e Inuyasha ao mesmo tempo e elas começaram a rir.

Inuyasha pensava: Algo não cheira bem nesse ém de ter aparecido do nada, ainda tem esse cheiro...Não é de um humano normal...

Miroku pensava: Essa energia...Esse cara não é normal, vou avisar aos outros para ficarem de olho nele.

- Eu não gosto desse cara... – Sussurrou Shippou, que estava sentado no ombro de Inuyasha.

- Eu também não...Tem algo nele que não cheira bem. – Sussurrou Inuyasha ficando pensativo.

- Senhorita Kagome. – Sussurrou Miroku, Kagome se virou e olhou para ele. – Reparou a energia dele é muito estranha...

Kagome, então parou para perceber e realmente sentiu que algo estava errado naquele homem, ele não era normal.

Enquanto isso, Kaede humildemente guiou o rapaz até uma cabana onde ele poderia passar alguns dias.

- Melhor ficarmos de olho nele...Acho que Rin não notou porque está muito abalada emocionalmente. – Sussurrou Kagome.

- Eu vou vigiar ele...Não fui com a cara desse cara... – Disse Inuyasha soltando um de seus "feh".

- Inuyasha, mas você vai atrás do Sesshoumaru... – Disse Kagome relembrando Inuyasha.

- Mas, eu não posso deixar você aqui e você não pode deixar a vila, com esse esquisito andando por aqui...Rin não está forte o suficiente pra proteger a vila sozinha ainda. – Disse Inuyasha.

- Cof Cof! – (Sango,Miroku e Shippou) - Nós somos de enfeite?Nós iremos ajudar como sempre né. (N/A: ¬¬")

- O Miroku não serve mais pra nada, agora que ele não tem kazaana e só tem esses papelzinhus (N/A: não lembro o nome dos papéis, quem souber me fala =X) e o Shippou ainda nem cresceu pra pode salva alguém, mal consegue sobreviver...E... – Disse Inuyasha irritado e sendo bruscamente interrompido.

- Amor, sei que sua preocupação é toda por causa de mim, mas não se preocupe comigo...Não vai me perder de novo, agora eu sou tão poderosa quanto antes ou até mais!Sei me cuidar sozinha... – Disse Kagome olhando nos olhos de Inuyasha e este ainda permanecia preocupado.

- Sabe que não gosto de deixar você desprotegida. – Ele sussurrou.

- Eu sei, meu é só por um tempinho. – Ela disse e em seguida o beijou ternamente nos lábios. – Agora...Você precisa encontrar Sesshoumaru o quanto antes melhor.(N/A: Antes que esse cara roube a Rin dele O.O")

- Tá...Mas eu vou achar o Sesshoumaru e vou falar o que?Ah, a Rin tá depre e tem um cara dando em cima dela, você tem que ir lá marcar seu território... – Debochou Inuyasha.

- É por aí mesmo! – Exclamaram Sango e Kagome empolgadas.

- O QUE?VOCÊS ESTÃO LOUCAS? - Exclamou Inuyasha indignado.

- Anda, lá logo...Fareja o Sesshoumaru e vai anda. – Disse Kagome empurrando Inuyasha com a ajuda dos outros 3 e este soltou um de seus "feh".

- Leve Kirara para te ajudar a chegar mais rápido lá... – Disse Sango estendeu a pequena gatinha que soltou um miado e pulou no ombro de Inuyasha.

- Tá certo...

- Inuyasha, toma isso daqui também. – Disse Kagome dando sua mochila abarrotada de comidas, ervas medicinais,...Para Inuyasha.

- "Feh" Que que você botou nessa mochila? (N/A: O.o") Tá pesada... – Reclamou Inuyasha colocando a mochila nas costas.

- Só o necessário... – Disse Kagome calmamente.

- "Feh" O necessário...PARA 10 PESSOAS SÓ SE FOR! – Reclamou Inuyasha novamente.

- Ai...Cala a boca Inuyasha e não reclama...Vai logo, anda, xau o/ - Disse Kagome acenando e todos a imitaram e lá foi Inuyasha com a mochila pesada nas costas e montado em Kirara, que havia se transformado numa enorme gata alada.

Haiki que já havia terminado de "se instalar" na cabana, foi até Rin e perguntou:

- Quem é aquele que acabou de ir embora?

- É o Inuyasha, marido da Kagome, a outra sacerdotisa da , ela tá bem ali! – Disse Rin apontando para Kagome.

- Hum...Interessante...Ele tem um irmão? – Disse Haiki intrigado.

- Sim...Sesshoumaru. – Ela disse, passando a desconfiar um pouco do interesse de Haiki.

- E aqueles ali são quem? – Disse Haiki querendo desviar a atenção de Rin, apontando para Sango, Miroku e Shippou.

- A mulher é uma exterminadora de Youkais assim como você e se chama Sango, ela é esposa daquele monge que se chama Miroku e por último, aquele pequeno Youkai se chama Shippou. – Ela disse ainda desconfiada dele.

- Entendi... – Disse Haiki se afastando e indo conversar com algumas moças que estavam intrigadas e encantadas por sua beleza.

Rin pensava: Ele é muito simpático e bonito, mas...Algo nele me deixa perturbada...Essa energia, não sei se é coisa da minha cabeça ou se essa energia é dele mesmo...Vou perguntar para os outros, para ver se perceberam algo.

* * *

Gente!Desculpa pela demora...Mas a inspiração tá me deixando na mão =/ infelizmente...Vou demorar um pouco mais pro cap 4 tbm...

Bom...Agora me digam o que acharam do personagem novo...Críticas, elogios e sugestões são SEMPRE BEM VINDAS!Amo TODAS (os) vocês *-*

Agradeço pelas reviews e novamente peço que as deixem *-* Adoro ler suas reviews =D

Ah!Prometo não criar mais personagens novos pra estragar a história do Inuyasha...Sei que 1 só já estraga muito =X Mas, não queria fazer ninguém "bonzinho" virar vilão, então foi minha única alternativa...

Ao menos que eu revivesse alguém...Mas...Já me basta a Kikyou que foi revivida e trouxe diversos problemas, não quero isso na minha fic ¬¬" Desculpe aos fãs da Kikyou, mas eu simplesmente não a suporto u.u

Beijos, Haylay


	4. Traição

Era uma manhã ensolarada como a maioria das manhãs feudais, com uma leve brisa balançando os cabelos da menina que estava sentada na beira de um rio olhando para o céu junto com duas sacerdotisas esperavam por Inuyasha, talvez ele tivesse encontrado seu meio-irmão ou ainda não, elas não sabiam, mas como não tinham o que fazer, ficaram sentadas ali relaxando na brisa suave da manhã e "pegando um solzinho".

- Kagome... – Chamou Rin.

- Hum... – Murmurou Kagome deitada na grama.

- O que você achou daquele tal de Haiki? – Ela perguntou calmamente.

- Ele é muito bonito, simpático e até...Sedutor...Mas...Tem uma energia nele muito falando isso com Miroku enquanto você conversava com ele ontem. – Ela respondeu séria e de olhos fechados sentindo a brisa balançar seus cabelos e refrescar seu corpo.

- Eu também percebi isso, mas...Sei lá...Eu não me sinto mal perto dele sabe...Eu me sinto bem, mas aquela energia dele é meio estranha e parece que me chama pra perto dele. – Ela disse se deitando na grama junto ao lado da amiga.

- Está se apaixonando de novo, Rin? – Ela disse olhando para ela com um olhar malicioso.

- NÃO!Claro que não...Bem...Eu acho que não...O que eu sinto por Sesshoumaru é muito maior do que o que estou sentindo por Haiki... – Rin disse pensativa e encarando o céu.

Enquanto isso, um Youkai as observava atentamente nas sombras das árvores e elas ainda não haviam sentido sua presença.

- Sesshoumaru...Então, essa é sua tão amada mulher?Tão frágil e abandonada aqui nessa vila, sozinha...E a mulher de seu irmão também está aqui da mesma forma...Acabarei com os dois de uma vez só... – Disse o Youkai e depois deu uma risada maligna (N/A: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) e se afastou do local o mais rápido possível.

As duas jovens sacerdotisas se assustaram e se arrepiaram e viraram para a direção da risada.

- Quem está aí? – Pergunto a mais velha, mas tudo ficara na mesma paz de antes e o Youkai já havia partido, sabe se lá para onde...

- Estranho... – Murmurou Rin.

- Melhor voltarmos para a vila, lá é mais seguro... – Disse Kagome e Rin concordou, voltaram para a vila e foram para dentro da cabana de Kagome, onde Shippou dormia tranquilamente numa almofada trazida da "época" de Kagome.

- Sabe, Kagome...Esse lance de atração que o Haiki faz...Acho que não é só comigo, porque já viu as outras moças?Estão sempre caídas em cima dele, suspirando e elogiando, ele parece adorar esse tipo de coisa... – Disse Rin.

- Verdade...Talvez, ele tenha algum poder ou talvez seja charme natural... – Kagome disse e riu. – Charme natural...É mais provável, apesar da energia estranha que ele tem.

Rin saiu da cabana de Kagome para colher algumas ervas que esta pediu para que lhe foi em direção ao rio de antes e começou a observar o gramado, mas sempre atenta ao seu redor, afinal estava sozinha ali.

Enquanto ela procurava as ervas medicinais que Kagome havia plantado fazia meses, uma sombra se aproximou pelas árvores correndo e depois parou.

Rin estava em posição de ataque com o arco preparado para atacar nas mãos, na direção da "sombra" e a aljava com flechas pendurada nas costas.

- Calma querida...Só queria te fazer uma surpresa... – Disse uma voz sedutora que Rin já conhecia e ela guardou a flecha na aljava e o arco nas costas.

- Quase me matou de susto! – Disse Rin colocando a mão no peito sobre o coração acelerado, tamanha era a adrenalina que havia "descarregado" naquele momento.

- Desculpe...Não quis te assustar...Não fiz por mal... – Disse Haiki lentamente e sua voz soava extremamente melodiosa nos ouvidos de Rin, ela realmente tinha que tomar cuidado com aquele cara...

- Não tem problema... – Ela disse, se recompondo e continuando a procurar e "catar" as ervas.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou Haiki virando a cabeça um pouco para o lado e olhando com cara de pergunta.

- Colhendo ervas para Kagome. – Ela disse.

- Posso ajudar? - Ele perguntou sorrindo para ela, com aquele sorriso de você-não-vai-conseguir-recusar.

- Ah...Claro. – Aceitou Rin meio desconcertada e mostrou para ele as ervas que estava procurando para que ele procurasse iguais.

Então, eles começaram a procurar juntos e acharam uma erva ao mesmo tempo, suas mãos se tocaram quando foram apanhá-la e ela sentiu um leve arrepio "correr" pelo seu corpo e seu rosto corou levemente.

- Deixa que eu pego pra você. – Ele disse gentilmente, sorrindo e olhando nos olhos de Rin, arrancou a erva delicadamente sem tirar a mão dela de cima da dele.

Em seguida, ele se levantou e ela também, ainda com as mãos ainda se encaravam profundamente nos olhos, o que fazia Rin corar ainda , ele moveu sua mão até a boca e a beijou delicadamente...Qualquer mulher em sua sã consciência teria ficado louca nesse instante...Mas, Rin tentava se manter calma.

- Devia ter feito isso, assim que a vi. – Ele disse sorrindo e olhando nos olhos dela (N/A: Pra variar =P). – Sabia que você é linda?

Rin que antes tentava se acalmar, começou a ficar assustada com o comportamento de Haiki e o fato de ele estar muito próximo dela, só aumentava seu nervosismo.

Haiki largou a mão de Rin para seu alívio (N/A: Momentâneo XD) e começou a se aproximar de seu rosto, Rin se sentia hipnotizada por aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes, eram como dois oceanos onde ela mergulhava e não conseguia tocou lenta e calmamente sua bochecha direita com as costas da mão, enquanto com a outra mão afagava carinhosamente seus cabelos longos e não conseguia acreditar naquilo, achava que era um sonho ou melhor pesadelo...(N/A: Realmente pra quem sonha com Sesshoumaru todos os dias...O Haiki deve ser um pesadelo ou pelo menos um sonho desconcertante XD).Cada vez mais Haiki se aproximava e eles podiam sentir a respiração um do outro, até que...

Um cajado passou "voando" entre seus rostos e eles se afastaram bruscamente.

- O que foi ISSO? – Ele perguntou perplexo e completamente assustado.

Mal ele dissera isso, Jaken saíra das sombras das árvores e veio apanhar o cajado.

- Fique longe de Rin! – Disse Jaken irritado apontando o cajado com a cabeça do velho para Haiki.

- Eu não queria fazer mal... – Ele disse calmamente se recompondo do susto.

- Acho bom!Sssenhor Sesssshoumaru não vai gostar nada dissso... – Disse Jaken murmurando para si a última parte, mas Rin pode ouvir, corou e se arrependeu de ter sido tão estúpida.

Rin se levantou com pressa e saiu correndo para a cabana de Kagome, enquanto Haiki voltava para a vila sendo vigiado pelos grandes olhos de Jaken.

- Eu conheço essa energia de algum lugar...- Murmurou Jaken para si. – Tomara que o Inuyasha traga logo o Sssenhor Sessshoumaru, talvez ele saiba de algo...

Enquanto isso...

Inuyasha estava se aproximando de Sesshoumaru, podia sentir o cheiro dele aumentando, enquanto ele corria com Kirara no colo de um tempo, ele pode avistar uma silhueta de longos cabelos brancos caminhando em sua direção.

- Sesshoumaru! – Gritou Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru parou de caminhar e ficou esperando o irmão se aproximar dele.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru rispidamente com a frieza de sempre.

- Kagome me mandou buscar você, porque...Rin precisa de você. – Inuyasha disse calmamente e viu a feição de Sesshoumaru mudar por um momento se tornando de preocupação e depois voltando para a frieza de sempre.

- Rin? – Sesshoumaru perguntou olhando para Inuyasha. – O que aconteceu? – Embora ele já tivesse alguma ideia do que poderia ter acontecido, perguntou mesmo assim.

- Ela está muito abalada e se sentindo me disse que ela fala seu nome enquanto dorme e às vezes, acorda chorando. – Disse Inuyasha e pareceu que suas palavras de alguma forma atingiram Sesshoumaru, pois este abaixou a cabeça e uma sombra cobriu seus olhos até que ele dissesse...

- Vamos até lá, preciso protegê-la. – Ele disse correndo na direção da vila e sendo seguido por Inuyasha.

- Proteger do que? – Perguntou Inuyasha não entendendo a preocupação de Sesshoumaru.

- No caminho, eu explico. – Ele disse com a frieza de sempre e impaciente por Inuyasha ainda não saber o que estava ocorrendo.

- Sesshoumaru, chegaremos mais rápido se formos em cima de Kirara. – Inuyasha disse mostrando a Youkai gata em seu colo que já estava acordada e miou, Sesshoumaru parou ao lado de Inuyasha.

Kirara pulou e se transformou em uma (N/A: Linda e fofa *-*) Youkai gata gigante e começou a voar com os dois Taisho sobre ela.

* * *

Oieee lindas e lindos!Desculpa pela demora (de novo), obrigada pelas reviews, adoro responder e ler elas fico muito feliz que vocês as escrevam para mim *-*

Bom, eu disse que tava sem inspiração né? Mas, eu encontrei a inspiração de novo, porque comprei um livro muito bom chamado "Fallen". Olha a propaganda e eu nem sou paga pra isso =X

Anyway, esse livro me deu muita inspiração e esse capítulo saiu finalmente \o/

E agora gente?Qual será a preocupação de Sesshoumaru?O que será que ameaça a segurança da Rin?

Sobre o Haiki...O que será que esse cara tem que hipnotizou até a Rin? =O

E essa energia dele hein?Que loucura!

Vou parar de bombardear vocês de dúvidas =D

Mandem reviews *-* Amo vcs s2

Beijos, Haylay


	5. Retorno

Haiki ainda não havia desistido de conquistar Rin, então ficara a observando até encontrar um momento oportuno para se aproximar.

Ela estava sentada na grama no alto de uma pequena elevação de terra, onde ela podia ver a vila toda e ainda ter uma boa visão da floresta e do cé sentia a leve brisa balançando seus cabelos, tocava sua flauta para se distrair.

- Me desculpe por antes... – Haiki disse se aproximando lentamente. – Acho que me precipitei, não deveria ter feito aquilo sem seu consentimento.Não precisa parar de tocar para me dar atenção, eu já estou indo. – Ele disse e logo após começou a caminhar em direção a vila.

Rin continuou tocando sua flauta até avistar uma enorme Youkai gata, o que a fez parar no mesmo instante e correr em direção à vila, onde a gata havia pousado.

E lá estavam eles: Kirara, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.

Como ele ousava retornar depois de tê-la abandonado por tanto tempo?

Ela estava indignada, mas ao mesmo tempo, estava feliz...Muito feliz, mas é claro que não ia deixar transparecer isso.

Sesshoumaru estava parado a encarando, mas havia algo naquele olhar, algo que Rin vira poucas vezes...Algo que a deixava desconcertada e hipnotizada por ele, algo que ela sempre quis que ele sentisse por ela...Amor?

Será que é possível que Sesshoumaru ame alguém?

Rin queria poder dizer que sim, mas ela não tinha certeza ser só a sua mente a enganando ou poderia ser um sonho, do qual ela logo acordaria.

Mas, ele se aproximava dela lentamente...Com aquele mesmo olhar, ela sentiu que começara a corar e ele deu um meio sorriso, enquanto pousava sua mão no rosto dela e acariciava sua face.

- Senti sua falta... – Ele sussurrou e um estranho calor começou a envolve-los, de repente, não havia mais ninguém ao redor deles, só havia eles, só eles.

- Eu também...Mas...Pensei que queria se livrar de mim... – Ela sussurrou triste e abaixou a cabeça para não fitar seus olhos levantou seu queixo e a fez olhar para ele.

- Eu NUNCA te abandonaria, tive um motivo pra isso...Quis te proteger, mas não adiantou...Ele encontrou você. – Ele sussurrou a olhando nos olhos e ela pode ver que era a verdade.

- Ele quem? – Ela perguntou assustada, mas sua pergunta foi respondida por uma risada maligna vinda detrás deles.

- Olá, Sesshoumaru. – Disse a voz que riu.

Tenseiga começou a pulsar e Sesshoumaru a sacou da bainha, se colocou na frente de Rin e se preparou para a luta.

* * *

Capítulo mixuruca eu sei...Mas, não pude evitar isso asuhashuahsas Próximo cap será a luta \o/

E ai gente? Gostaram? Finalmente o Sesshoumaru volto...Até muito fofinho ele asuhsauhas Não estamos acostumadas com um Sesshoumaru assim *-*

Eu vou para de estraga o estilo frio dele tá? =X Ele só vai ser fofinho com a Rin, prometo o/

Reviews?Sei que não mereço, porque o cap foi muito pequeno...Mas, ainda sim eu peço... ( Que cara de pau =X) XD

Beijos, Haylay =D s2 s2 s2


	6. Inimigo Revelado

Kaede começou a orientar as pessoas, mandando-as para dentro de suas casas, enquanto Jaken, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha e Rin se preparavam para lutar ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

- Haiki... – Disse Sesshoumaru com desprezo. – Ainda não desistiu dessa vingança patética?

Haiki riu e retrucou:

- Não é patética, quando envolve a morte de um ente querido.

Haiki sacou sua espada da bainha, a lâmina era bem afiada e negra, o punho era um dragão dourado com olhos de rubi que envolvia a espada.

- Que seja... – Murmurou Sesshoumaru, estalando as garras. – Essa luta não vai demorar muito...

- Vai lutar com a ajuda de seus amigos, Sesshoumaru?Não esperava isso de você... – Disse Haiki com deboche rindo.

Sesshoumaru, então percebeu que os outros queriam ajudá-lo e disse:

- Essa luta é minha!

- Não, Sesshoumaru!Queremos ajudar! – Exclamou Rin e ele a mirou no fundo dos olhos e disse:

- Ajudarão mais, se ficarem quietos e me deixarem lutar sozinho. – Ela assentiu contra a vontade.

- Mas...O que você quis dizer com a morte de um ente querido? – Perguntou Kagome a Haiki.

- Meu pai, Ryoukossei, foi lacrado por Inu no Taishou antes de sua morte e foi morto por um de seus filhos. – Disse Haiki. – Como eu duvido que esse Hanyou tenha tido capacidade de matar meu pai, que era um Dai Youkai.Só pode ter sido Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru sorriu levemente e riu.

- Infelizmente, não fui eu que tive o prazer de vingar a morte de meu pai...Foi o Hanyou que você suberstimou...Inuyasha! – Disse Sesshoumaru e chamou Inuyasha, este ficou ao lado de Sesshoumaru e sacou a Tessaiga.

- Feh...Nós dois vamos ter o prazer de matar você agora! – Dito isso, Inuyasha avançou rapidamente na direção de Haiki e gritou. – KAZE NO KIZU!

Mas, Haiki se esquivou com facilidade e muitas árvores foram dizimadas, formando um campo de batalha perfeito.

Enquanto Haiki se distraiu com Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru correu por trás dele e desferiu seu golpe de garras venenosas, rasgando o kimono de Haiki e deixando uma grande ferida nas costas dele.

- Ahhh! – Gritou Haiki com ódio. – Agora, vocês vão ver o poder do dragão!

A lâmina negra da espada de Haiki se tornou azul cintilante e uma aura da mesma cor começou a envolvê-lo.

- ROSAN KOURYU HA! – Ele gritou e um enorme dragão se formou originado da lâmina e da aura de Haiki e foi rapidamente na direção de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru se esquivou, mas foi acertado de raspão no braço, onde formou-se uma queimadura olhou para a queimadura e ficou surpreso.

- (risada) Pensaram que eu era fraco?(risada)Isso foi o mínimo que sei fazer. – Ele disse e sorriu.

Inuyasha pensava: Droga!Se ele acertou Sesshoumaru, ele é muito mais forte do que imaginávamos.

Sesshoumaru encarou Inuyasha e assentiu, este entendeu o sinal e os dois atacaram ao mesmo tempo.

- MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA!

Vários "meidou" surgiram e Haiki com dificuldade, conseguiu se esquivar deles com um golpe.

- ROSAN SHORYU HA!

Várias esferas negras de energia se materializaram e voaram para todos os lados afastando e desmaterializando os "meidou", uma das esferas se chocou contra a tenseiga causando uma pequena rachadura e Sesshoumaru a impulsionou de volta contra Haiki, acertando-o e derrubando-o no chão com muita força, formando uma cratera no local da queda.

Haiki se levantou com dificuldade e pequenos raios azuis passavam pelo seu corpo, o céu começou a escurecer.

- Agora foi longe demais! – Ele gritou com muito ódio e se transformou num enorme dragão vermelho e dourado.

Haiki começou a se movimentar rapidamente e formou um furacão e em seguida, assoprou fogo nele.

- É agora!Kagome! – Gritou Inuyasha, Kagome se posicionou e Rin também. – BAKURUYUUHA!

As duas lançaram suas flechas junto com o ataque de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru sacou a Bakusaiga e desferiu um ataque junto deles.

Parecia ser o ataque perfeito, mas mesmo eles tendo acertado em cheio e Haiki ter se despedaçado, mas a aura dele continuava ali...

- Mas...O que houve? – Perguntou Rin se aproximando sendo seguida pelos outros.

* * *

Oie, gente!Sei que vocês tão querendo me mata porque demorei muito e ainda volto com esse cap. minusculo =X

É q tava sem inspiração, não sei nem se tá muito bom o cap. =X

Bom, vamos lá gente, opinem mandando suas reviews para criticar (construtivamente) ou elogiar =D

Amo vocês! Desculpe pela demora!

Beijos, Haylay s2 s2 s2


	7. Possessão

Sesshoumaru suspirou e se manteve na frente dela e Inuyasha soltou um "Feh".

- Ele não está morto... – Murmurou Sesshoumaru.

A risada maléfica de Haiki ecoou e todos começaram a olhar ao redor, no lugar onde a aura azul permanecia, a carne de Haiki se uniu e formou sua espada que ficou pairando ali e começou a tornar a aura negra.

- Pensam que podem me derrotar tão facilmente?MUAHAHAHAHA!

A aura maligna se espalhou e tingiu o céu de vermelho e preto (N/A: Não é por causa do Flamengo ñ tá gente? X.X) e a lâmina da espada de Haiki se tornou negra com pontos brilhantes.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Sango espantada.

- Nunca viu uma espada na vida? – Respondeu Sesshoumaru a encarando com frieza.

- Nunca vi uma espada que fizesse aquilo ali... – Ela disse e em seguida apontou na direção da espada e Sesshoumaru se virou para encará-la.

Rin estava levitando na frente da espada e em seguida, esta perfurou seu peito e adentrou em seu corpo, como se estivesse sendo mergulhada num líquido.

A jovem sacerdotisa se virou para eles com os olhos negros e foscos.

- Como é possível? – Murmurou Kagome. – Ela é uma sacerdotisa...O poder maligno da espada devia ter sido purificado, assim que entrou em contato com o corpo dela.

- Acontece que meu poder não é maligno, minha querida Kagome. – Disse Haiki com a voz de Rin junto da dele.

- Como não?Com toda essa aura maligna... – Murmurou Miroku.

- Acontece que meu poder é proveniente de uma chama sagrada, assim como o do meu pai, porém, quando ele foi brutalmente atacado por Inu no Taishou e lacrado por este, nosso poder se tornou maligno...Por isso, quando Inuyasha o matou...a Tessaiga se aprimorou e por isso, Rin não pode me purificar. – Disse Haiki.

- Feh...

Myouga finalmente resolveu aparecer e sugar o sangue de seu tão amado amo, Inuyasha e em seguida, levou um tapa deste.

- Porque o Senhor sempre faz isso? – Disse Myouga choroso (N/A: T.T).

- Porque você sempre vem sugar meu sangue? – Disse Inuyasha impaciente (N/A: ¬¬")

- Oh...Senhor Inuyasha nunca muda!Hum...Esta energia é de Haiki, suponho? – Murmurou Myouga para Inuyasha.

- Sim...O que sabe sobre ele? – Perguntou Inuyasha segurando Myouga na mão para que não fugisse, como sempre faz.

- Ele é filho de Ryoukossei... – Murmurou Myouga sendo bruscamente interrompido por Inuyasha.

- Feh...Essa parte eu sei!Quero saber de onde vem o poder dele.

- Ah...!Porque não disse antes?Vejamos...Se não me engano vem de uma chama sagrada que foi corrompida pelo sangue de Inu no Taishou... – Murmurou Myouga sendo sacudido por Inuyasha e aproximado do rosto deste.

- Como assim corrompida? – Murmurou Inuyasha impacientemente.

- Depois de lacrar Ryoukossei, ele foi até o local onde a chama estava e tentou extingui-la sem sucesso, então ele derramou um pouco do sangue de seu braço e a chama se tornou negra. – Murmurou Myouga sendo novamente interrompido.

- E como podemos derrotá-lo, Vovô Myouga? – Murmurou Kagome preocupada.

- Hum...A chama não pode ser extinta...Mas, ela pode ser purificada, o problema disso é que se for purificada, ele ficará muito mais forte...Porém, os ataques demoníacos de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha terão muito mais efeito, o que poderá fazer com que vocês vençam, mas é muito arriscado...Ele pode ser morto se a espada for destruída, porque ela está contendo sua alma, já que seu corpo foi despedaçado. – Murmurou Myouga coçando a careca.

- Mas, como vamos destruir a espada, se ela está dentro de Rin? – Murmurou Miroku.

- Boa pergunta!Bom...Se o Senhor Inuyasha me soltar para que eu possa pensar melhor... – Murmurou Myouga.

- Nunca!Você vai fugir como sempre faz! – Disse Inuyasha raivoso.

- Dê uma chance pro Vovô Myouga. – Murmurou Kagome e Inuyasha o soltou.

- Boa sorte, gente!É com vocês! – Disse Myouga e saiu pulando pra longe.

- Foi por isso que eu não ia soltar! – Disse Inuyasha com muita raiva e olhando para Kagome e esta deu de ombros.

Rin que estava possuída começou a se mexer e desferir bolas de energia azuis na direção dos outros, mas eles conseguiram se esquivar.

- O que foi Sesshoumaru?Agora que estou no corpo da sua namorada, você não pode me atacar, seu fraco, inú. – Disse Haiki.

- Pelo menos, eu não estou me escondendo no corpo de outra pessoa. – Murmurou Sesshoumaru friamente.

- Quero te fazer sofrer, Sesshoumaru!Quero que pra me destruir, tenha que matar a mulher que ama! – Retrucou Haiki.

- Você nem parece um Youkai completo...Se escondendo no corpo de uma humana frágil...Lamentável. – Retrucou Sesshoumaru friamente, por dentro ele estava fervendo em fúria, mas não podia machucar Rin, então tinha que se controlar e tentar fazer com que Haiki saísse de dentro dela.

- Posso estar aqui dentro, mas conservo meu poder! – Gritou Haiki e começou a sair 2 espadas iguais as de Haiki pela mão de Rin e esta as segurou fervorosamente e começou a fazer ataques com as duas espadas em sequência de movimentos, desferia bolas negras e azuis por todos os lados.

- Feh!Desgraçado! – Gritou Inuyasha furioso, porque uma das bolas acertou Kagome de raspão e causou um ferimento grave.

- Ai! – Murmurou Kagome que começou a concentrar energia branca nas mãos e colocar em cima do ferimento, que cicatrizou rapidamente e depois sumiu.

- Senhorita Kagome? – Murmurou Miroku e esta o encarou. – Acredita que se você encostar na Rin consegue purificá-la?Assim como fez com o ferimento?

- Vai me exigir muito esforço, mas acho que consigo sim, o problema é chegar perto. – Murmurou Kagome pensativa.

- Eu levo você até lá. – Murmurou Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru e os outros podem distraí-lo, enquanto isso.

Todos concordaram e então Inuyasha pegou Kagome no colo e saiu correndo mata adentro.

- Hum...Seu irmão já desistiu!Mas, não adianta fugir!Assim que acabar com você, Sesshoumaru...Vou atrás dele!Muahahahahaha. – Disse Haiki convencido de sua força.

- Você não conseguiria matar Inuyasha, nem que quisesse!Você é tão fraco quanto seu pai! – Disse Sesshoumaru com um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- O QUE DISSE?OUSA FALAR MAL DE MEU PAI E DE MIM?VAI SENTIR MINHA FÚRIA! – Gritou Haiki fervorosamente.

Rin levantou as duas espadas e começou a fazer movimentos contínuos, o céu que estava azul começou a ficar negro e manchado de vermelho, começaram a cair raios nas espadas e se acumularem nelas.

- Agora, conhecerá minha fúria, Sesshoumaru!Diga adeus a sua namoradinha. – Disse Haiki sorrindo (N/A: Não esqueçam que ele está no corpo da Rin, logo quem sorri é ela na verdade, contra a vontade =X).

As espadas começaram a descarregar uma enorme quantidade de raios no ar e formaram um dragão de eletricidade que começou a voar na direção de Sesshoumaru, abrindo um enorme buraco no local e levantando muita poeira.

- Cof cof!Você está bem, Sango? – Murmurou Miroku.

- Sim!Cof ê o Sesshoumaru? – Murmurou Sango e assim que a poeira baixou, ambos olharam para o buraco, não havia nada lá, nem sinal de Sesshoumaru.

- Muahahahaha!Gostaram?Agora vai ser a vez de vocês! – Gritou Haiki e ambos se viraram para Rin e o dragão começou a serpentear, enquanto Rin fazia movimentos com as espadas.

- É ela que controla o dragão. – Murmurou Miroku e Sango concordou.

- Vou acabar com vocês!Muahahahaha! – Gritou Haiki se preparando para lançar o dragão neles.

- Não se eu puder impedir! – Gritou Sesshoumaru e desferiu um golpe na espada de Haiki, desviando a atenção dele, enquanto Kagome e Inuyasha se aproximavam de Rin.

- Ainda não morreu?Seu inútil desgraçado, agora você morre! – Gritou Haiki, mas a espada em que Sesshoumaru desferiu o golpe da Bakusaiga começou a se rachar. – Desgraçado!Olha o que fez com minha espada!

Rin começou a movimenta a outra espada e o dragão se virou para Sesshoumaru.

- Acho que aquela espada é a que comanda o dragão... – Pensou Sesshoumaru e logo, sacou a Tenseiga e acertou a outra espada.

A espada rachada quebrou e desapareceu e a que controlava o dragão resistiu a Tenseiga e a Bakusaiga.

- Droga! – Gritou Haiki.

- Está irritado, Haiki?Porque não consegue vencer sem seus truques? – Disse Sesshoumaru, com seu sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Ora seu... – Disse Haiki que antes que pudesse terminar a frase, foi interrompido pelo toque de Kagome nas costas de Rin, que libertou a jovem sacerdotisa do domínio de Haiki.

- Desgraçada! – Disse Haiki e a voz agora saía da espada.

- Rin, você está bem? – Perguntou Kagome, quando a menina levantou vacilante.

- Mais ou meio tonta. – Disse Rin.

- Toma isso é seu. – Disse Kagome dando o arco e aljava de flechas de Rin para ela.

- Obrigada. – Disse Rin se equipando.

- E agora?Que truque você vai usar, Haiki?Estou esperando... – Disse Sesshoumaru.

A espada de Haiki começou a soltar um youki maior do que o anterior e ganhar uma aura negra e Sesshoumaru guardou a Bakusaiga, pois a Tenseiga começou a pulsar, pedindo que a deixasse lutar sozinha.

- Você vai adorar esse, Sesshoumaru! – Disse Haiki.

A aura negra começou a formar um dragão dourado de olhos vermelhos que atingiu Sesshoumaru em cheio, jogando-o muito longe e fazendo uma trilha na terra. (N/A: O Sesshoumaru caiu no chão e foi sendo arrastado pra trás com a força do impacto, isso que eu quis dizer).

- Sesshoumaru-samaaaaa! – Gritou Rin que saiu correndo na direção dele junto com os outros e em seguida, se ajoelhou ao lado dele e notou que a Tenseiga (N/A: Que estava cravada a pouca distância dele, soltava uma aura negra igual a de Haiki).

Sesshoumaru estava com uma enorme ferida no peito, que tingia sua roupa de vermelho, mesmo assim, ele se levantou como se não houvesse acontecido nada e com a mesma frieza de sempre, porém, ele estava em modo de transformação em Youkai Cachorro, seus olhos estavam vermelhos com pupilas pequenas e azuis, a lua em sua testa já aumentada e mostrando os dentes e rosnando, pegou a Tenseiga que estava pulsando e esta ficou com a lâmina negra com pontos brilhantes.

Ele levantou a espada no ar e as nuvens negras começaram a descer e serem absorvidas pela Tenseiga junto com raios que caíam nela.

- Esse é o SEU fim, Haiki! – Gritou Sesshoumaru furioso e desferiu um golpe, que criou um dragão igual o de Haiki, só que negro com olhos vermelhos e os dois dragões se chocaram violentamente causando uma explosão e levantando poeira por todos os lados.

* * *

Desculpa pela demora meninas!Mas, tenho 2 motivos que são convincentes (pelo menos pra mim =X):

1º eu viajei e fiquei 2 semanas com meu namo e agora só vou vê-lo daqui 6 meses T.T

2º essa semana fiquei tentando conserta meu pc que tava com a placa de vídeo ruim e eu ñ conseguia enxergar nada X.X"

Bom, estou com saudade de vocês e espero que gostem do cap.

O final da fic está prevista pro próximo cap.

Beijos, Haylay s2 s2


	8. Um Fim e Um Recomeço

- Sesshoumaru-samaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Gritou Rin, antes mesmo da poeira baixar e ela correu na direção em que viu Sesshoumaru ser arremessado para longe.

Quando a poeira baixou, perceberam que a espada finalmente tinha desaparecido, o céu estava azul e o Sol brilhava intensamente e havia uma enorme cratera no chão, na direção em que Sesshoumaru fora arremessado e Rin estava dentro dela, ao lado de seu amado chorando desesperadamente.

- Sesshoumaru...Meu amor...Por favor, resista, eu sei que você consegue, por favor. – Ela dizia fungando a cada pausa que fazia, as lágrimas cobriam seu rosto e molhavam Sesshoumaru, a dor que ela sentia, era profunda, cortante, a destruía por dentro e consumia sua vitalidade.

Ela não se sentia mais aquela poderosa e jovem sacerdotisa que era, se sentia como aquela criança que costumava acompanhar Sesshoumaru em suas viagens e fazer perguntas que na maioria das vezes não eram respondidas pelo mesmo e sim por seu leal servo, Jaken, que ou a respondia ou a mandava ficar quieta, mas ela não ligava e sempre repetia essa situaçã aquela criança, Sesshoumaru era invencível, nunca poderia ser derrotado, por mais fraco que estivesse, mas agora vendo-o assim, ela começara a perder as esperanças.

Sesshoumaru estava cheio de cortes pelo corpo, cortes profundos que encharcavam sua roupa rasgada de sangue, em seu peito estava o corte mais profundo de todos, um que quase chegava até os ossos de Sesshoumaru, de tão profundo que era e essa era a razão de fazer com que Rin ficasse desesperada e tentasse concentrar o máximo de energia sagrada no peito do Youkai, sem ter nenhum sucesso na cura daquele enorme ferimento.

- Feh!Nunca imaginei que veria Sesshoumaru caído dessa forma. – Disse Inuyasha meio incrédulo e descrente e ao mesmo tempo, por mais estranho que pareça, preocupado com seu meio-irmão. – Para de fazer cena, Sesshoumaru! – Mas, o Youkai não se mexeu e Inuyasha se deu conta da gravidade da situação, enquanto Kagome lhe lançava um olha fulminante.

- Inuyasha?Acha que pode carregá-lo? – Perguntou Miroku apontando para Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha assentiu, pegando Sesshoumaru e o carregando com extrema dificuldade, embora ele não quisesse transparecer isso quando Miroku o perguntava se precisava de ajuda ou quando Sango oferecia Kirara para carregá-lo por Inuyasha.

Inuyasha o levou para dentro da cabana de Kaede, onde esta, Kagome e Rin ficaram se esforçando para cuidar de Sesshoumaru, tirando sua roupa ensangüentada, limpando o sangue, fazendo misturas com ervas e formando cremes medicinais e passando por seus ferimentos e logo em seguida, enfaixando-os para que os cremes tenham mais efeito.

- Será que podem me deixar sozinha com ele? – Murmurou Rin com a cabeça abaixada e a sombra de sua franja em seus olhos, todos saíram da cabana, deixando-os a sós.

Ela fitava todo o corpo dele, aquele corpo de um ser tão conhecido, tão amado, tão desejado por ela, que a fazia corar com um simples "oi" e derreter com seu olhar penetrante.

Ela se aproximou corada por pensar tudo aquilo dele e acariciou levemente seus cabelos e examinou as faixas e "band-aids" espalhados por todo o corpo dele e depois voltou para seu rosto, tão perto do seu, sentiu o ar que ele respirava e sua expiração quente que lhe causava arrepios, lentamente ela fechou os olhos para saborear aquela sensação...

- Vocês não precisavam ter feito tudo isso. – Ele disse calmamente abrindo os olhos o suficiente para ver uma Rin assustada e corada do outro lado da cabana.

Ela ficou sem palavras quando reviu aqueles olhos tão familiares e calorosos olhando para ela com tanto amor, que mal parecia o Sesshoumaru frio e calmo que todos conheciam, enquanto ela não sabia o que fazer ou o que falar, ele permanecia quieto a encarando, convidando-a a se aproximar e foi o que ela fez, logo estava ajoelhada ao lado dele.

Ele acariciou sua face levemente, fazendo com que ela ficasse ainda mais ruborizada, ele deu um sorriso torto para ela e tomou suas mãos nas dele.

- Desculpe por ter demorado tanto para aparecer...Sei que te causei muito sofrimento, mas era necessá não podia vir até aqui e arriscar trazê-lo até você...Bom, mas a minha tentativa de protegê-la não deu muito certo. – Ele disse arrependido do que fizera. – Mas, o que está feito está feito, não posso mudar o passado...Mas, posso mudar o presente. – Ele disse ainda sorrindo e a encarando calorosamente, provocando arrepios em seu corpo e ela o encarou suavemente, retribuindo o carinho do olhar dele e de suas mãos a acariciando.

- Senti sua falta... – Ela murmurou e ele desviou o olhar dela para encarar os curativos, milhões de talas e "band-aids" espalhados pelo seu corpo.

Sesshoumaru se sentou e riu ironicamente, um Youkai como ele, por mais fraco ou ferido, não precisava de todos aqueles se assustou com a risada dele e se afastou um pouco e logo ele a encarou daquela mesma forma, atraindo o peixe para a isca do anzol e lá foi ela se aproximar dele novamente.

- Do que estava rindo? – Pergunto ela incrédula por ver SESSHOUMARU RINDO e meio perplexa.

- Estava pensando que vocês exageraram totalmente nesses curativos, pensei que Inuyasha podia alertá-los de que eu não preciso disso tudo pra me curar. – Ele disse calmo e indiferente, começou a tirar os curativos quando Rin segurou suas mãos o impedindo de continuar e ele a fitou novamente, deixando-a sem ar.

- Você não pode tirar agora. – Ela murmurou quando recuperou a fala e ele sorriu pra ela e disse:

- Tem uma coisa que você precisa , feche os olhos primeiro. – E ela obedeceu e ele recomeçou a tirar todos os "band-aids" e talas.

Quando havia retirado tudo, ele ficou de pé com seu "frufru" cobrindo sua intimidade e disse:

- Pode abrir os olhos.

Ela abriu e ficou deslumbrada com o corpo de Sesshoumaru completamente curado sem cicatriz nenhuma, era como se não houvesse ocorrido nada e então, ela percebeu que ele estava nu, corou violentamente e se afastou. Ele soltou uma risada leve e se aproximou dela lentamente, encostou seus lábios no dela suavemente, fazendo-a corar mais ainda, (N/A: Se é que isso era possível), seus corpos agora estavam envolvidos num calor que eles compartilhavam e lentamente o beijo foi se transformando de suave para urgente, ele estava sobre ela a beijando fervorosamente e tirando todo seu ar e ela retribuía na mesma intensidade, dois corpos se querendo, dois corpos se amando, entre os beijos ambos gemiam de prazer, como haviam esperado por aquele momento, tanto tempo se passou desde que se conheceram, desde que ela se apaixonou por ele e cuidou dele e então, ele se apaixonou por ela inconscientemente e começou a cuidar e proteger ela e anos depois, ele se deu conta de que a amava do mesmo modo que ela o havia amado todos aqueles anos, mas ele não conseguia acreditar, até tê-la nos seus braços nesse momento, preenchendo o vazio de sua ausência, uma ausência que ele mesmo forçou.

Ele se arrependeu novamente do que fez e queria compensar todo o tempo perdido, a agarrou delicadamente e tirou seu kimono, revelando o belo corpo da jovem sacerdotisa.

Ele beijou toda a extensão do corpo dela, a amando, a desejando para si, enquanto ela gemia e dizia seu nome, ele ficava mais excitado e continuava acariciando todo o corpo dela.

- Sesshoumaru. – Ela murmurou e ele a encarou vendo seu rosto corado por seus toques e então sorriu para ela, recebendo o sorriso mais lindo que ela poderia lhe dar, afinal ela estava realizando seu sonho de finalmente ser de Sesshoumaru e de tê-lo para si.

Ele se aproximou do rosto dela e acariciou sua face levemente e a beijou ternamente, como a amava e como era estúpido de nunca ter se dado conta disso antes de quase perdê-la.

Então, continuou sua expedição no corpo dela, arrancando gemidos a cada toque proposital que fazia e isso só o deixava ainda mais louco, ele a envolveu no seu "frufru" e a tornou sua de uma vez por todas, enquanto ele se conectava com ela, ambos suavam, sentiam arrepios e um calor avassalador os envolvia, ambos atingiram seu ápice juntos e caíram um sobre o outro, dois seres que haviam se tornado um só.

Horas mais tarde, Sesshoumaru resolveu fazer uma surpresa para Rin, reuniu todos da aldeia no centro desta e encheu tudo de flores de todos os tipos, cores e fragâncias, deu um kimono novo para Rin, ele era branco perolado com desenhos de "sakuras" subindo pelo lado direito dele e uma faixa dourada no meio, pediu para que Kagome, Kaede e Sango a arrumassem e não dissessem o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Kaede foi a primeira a sair da cabana, indo para sua posição, sendo seguida por Sango e Kagome que ficaram ao lado de seus maridos, enquanto uma Rin surpresa vinha na direção de Sesshoumaru, encantada, sem palavras e levemente corada.

Sesshoumaru ficou surpreso com sua beleza, assim que a viu, como ela ficou linda, aliás, como ela é linda, ele pensava.

- Surpresa. – Disse Sesshoumaru quando Rin ficou na frente dele, beijando sua testa suavemente.

- Mas...Mas...O que é isso? – Ela perguntou não acreditando no que via.

- É exatamente o que está pensando...Se tornará minha esposa agora. – Ele disse sorrindo torto para ela e seus olhos brilharam intensamente, duas orbes negras encantadas com as palavras que Sesshoumaru havia proferido, ela pulou e envolveu o pescoço dele e em seguida, o beijou, um beijo alegre, doce e suave.

E ele jurou que de agora em diante não a deixaria jamais e seria dela para sempre.

* * *

E a nossa fic chegou ao fim =/ Espero que tenham gostado da fic...

Desculpe pelo leve lemon =X E...Vou Sentir muita falta de todas vocês, podem ter certeza disso =)

Mas, guardo todas em meu s2 .

Ah...Mandem reviews please *-*

Beijos, Haylay s2 s2


End file.
